Heaven Help You
by Abarraine
Summary: They explain about a time when your world slows down, but they never care to inform you that the world stops only so you can catch your breath - hoping to breathe again just once more.


Disclaimer: I'm an iowan girl.

So-- this is an entirely ELUSIVE story. I hope you can use your intense reading skills to understand the drama and ... pain.

It's also something I wrote to occupy my time between my billions of history projects and facebook stalking. I really do hope you enjoy and that you review. who knows, perhaps I'll update if you review :)

* * *

It was like time had stopped.

You couldn't really put a finger on the exact emotion that floated around the patio, but you knew that it was suffocating. You didn't know why exactly it was suffocating you, but the air was dense, the walls were solid, foreboding and overshadowing your existence. The noise was stagnant, if that was even possible after the last explosion.

Time slowed, that was for sure. The glass shards were flying in a curved motion that was spotlighted in the blazing green, red, and black spears of light zipping angrily through out the room.

Maybe it was the nasty gash on your forehead that leaked a creamy, sticky red substance into your eyes that drove your brain into slow motion. Maybe it was the fact that you just witnessed your best friend fly against the farthest brick wall and not get up. Perhaps it was the fact that you were staring at her eyes.

Perhaps it was the undeniable emotion in her eyes that led you to that unmovable state.

Was it the fact that the world was being overturned, that you were being stripped in one solitary second of everything you loved? Had time taken pity on you, slowed down the experience so that you could cope with it before it was gone? Before your eyes had lost the chance to ever see that radiant sparkle in her eyes again.

Swallowing hurt. Your head hurt. Your hands shook as you found them empty.

Meeting her eyes once more, you notice that hers weren't empty yet. You still had time on your side.

The noise rushed back with excruciating pain as you found your body shoved to the ground and a foot jammed into your jugular. The noise and pain may have returned, but your brain was still stuck in entropy. Still locked onto her yearning gaze.

Her body was rigid as the cloaked figure roamed his free hand up and down her side, in and out of her hair, over her neck and chin… she couldn't even squirm as the other raping hand had her under a death grip and traitorous wand. Her eyes moved unknowingly around the patio, taking in the utter devastation and terror. The sky outside was black with ferocious clouds, rain threatened to lay its unfriendly stain on the already red-stained earth.

She gasped quickly as he found her ribs and began crawling up; his breath was hellishly hot on her neck. Then, without time to understand, he found his prize having continued his travels up. Her pride was robbed; she was as soiled as the crimson earth, as tarnished as the grueling hands gripping her.

Tears welled in her eyes as the man continued holding her against her will; he was harsh. And the war continued in front of the glass eyes, the sparkle having been extinguished.

The foot crushed your neck; shoving dirt into your eyes and reminding you all too clearly how little power you have over the situation. Your wand was yards away, lonely and forlorn. Your nearest ally was motionless against a brick wall where he had been launched not two minutes earlier. Remus had yet to move from his crumpled position.

Worry was all too profound of an emotion at the time; all you could see was the pant leg of your captor. You couldn't even see the green sparkling eyes anymore.

The screams were still muffled, but now it was due to the silencing of battle. The streams of angry light were no longer ricocheting around the patio, beaming off walls, chairs and absorbing into people, precious to you. The wand that was jabbing into your neck was holding you hostage. Thoughts of a sudden escape were quite tarnished as you came to the realization of your predicament. Your father was on his knees in the middle of the patio, hands behind his head, face tense. Numerous wands were jabbing into his sides and head. Any wrong move or outburst would cause sure death. You shift your eyes to glance at your brother, but tense as you find him face down on the earth next to your mother and sister. They were stock still on their knees; tears gleaming down their terrorized faces. Your mother's eyes, swollen red and pleading, they met yours.

You swallow against the wand jabbed into your throat and lock eyes with your mother, intent on keeping her from going into hysteria. That left two people unaccounted for, thrown about on the patio. Remus was still slumped against the wall, his face down and unmoving. You say a prayer for his life.

A whimper attracts you to physically turn your head, earning you a shove to the ground. Your knees meet the cement with a sickening crunch and sticky warmth. But there in front of you, was a picture makes your heart stop. Your head explodes and your stomach is tempted to erupt. There is the girl with the sparkle in her eyes… but it was dead.

Her body was being held hostage by a dark cloaked death eater whose lust was almost as hot as the warm summer night. His hand was blatantly gripping Lily wrongfully, creating tears that ran down her cheeks. Her eyes were a ghost of their previous selves, but when they meet your eyes they sparked. They came alive with hope.

Maybe it was the gash on your head, or the way you're positioned in front of the love of your life, watching her be raped in the grasp of a man set on destroying the wizarding world as you know it. Perhaps the walls really were closing in on you, perhaps your best friend would remain crumpled by the wall and your brother would remain face down, meeting the earth he had been created from.

Perhaps it was your father, the most powerful man in the entire wizarding world in the most vulnerable position imagined. Or the look your eleven-year-old sister had on her darling face that drove you to a numb position.

Without a doubt in your mind, it was the fact that everything you held dear was being held in front of you, taunting you to give in and fight, taunting you to allow them to die with a stupid moment of bravery.

* * *

That's pretty angsty isn't it? sorry.

but i do hope you enjoyed it! haha.

Abarraine.

5. March. 2008


End file.
